


Выпуск 1992

by Meloly



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Missing Scene, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22749292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meloly/pseuds/Meloly
Summary: Несколько встреч писателя Билла Денбро с (не)знакомым парнем.
Relationships: Bill Denbrough/Stanley Uris
Kudos: 3





	Выпуск 1992

**Author's Note:**

> 1) после победы над Оно неудачники остаются жить в Дерри до окончания школы; 2) таймлайн фильмов 2017-2019 гг.
> 
> бета [Собака серая](https://www.diary.ru/member/?2850357)

**1993**

Народу пришло не так много, как боялся Билл. Свободна где-то треть стульев, среди незнакомых слушателей гнездятся несколько его друзей и представители различных издательств, которых позвала Сьюзен. В остальном маленькая книжная лавка, где он решил устроить чтение своего первого романа, подошла для его целей как нельзя лучше: в ней красиво, спокойно, нет никаких отвлекающих и навевающих сонливость факторов вроде трескучего искусственного камина или таинственно горящих свеч. Напротив — Билл специально приоткрыл окна, впустив вечерний прохладный воздух; расставил на столиках бутылки с минеральной водой без газа; добавил напольных ламп с естественным мягким светом. Казалось бы, идеальней уже некуда, но тошнота к горлу подкатывает всё равно, и ладони противно потеют.

Стоило ли ему ехать в Нью-Йорк из Портленда ради этого?..

— Да не парься ты слишком, Билли-бой, — хлопает его между лопаток Сьюзен, отчего Билл едва не вываливается из-за стеллажа. — Всё как по маслу пройдёт, вот увидишь.

— А вдруг им мой стиль не понравится? Язык? Сам сюжет? — Билл одёргивает светлый свитер. — И надо было лучше рубашку надеть, да? Или вообще костюм? 

— На премии потом будешь в костюмах ходить, а сейчас и так сойдёт, — от Сьюзен, как всегда, сильно пахнет кофе и ноткой коньяка. Наверняка в её небольшой серебряной фляжке, которую она вечно таскает с собой, ещё что-то осталось, но Билл усилием воли оставляет себя трезвым. — Ты сейчас вызовешь всеобщее умиление, потому что выглядишь, как воробушек, а потом — чистый восторг, потому что твой текст... Воробушки такие не пишут, уж поверь.

— А кто пишет тогда? — невольно улыбается Билл.

— Если продолжать в птичьих метафорах, то, скажем, ястребы, — Сьюзен улыбается в ответ. — Ты хорошо поработал, Билл, даже не сомневайся. Я давно сотрудничаю с начинающими авторами, и ты среди них — как глоток свежего воздуха, а ведь тебе всего девятнадцать. Серьёзно, если бы я прочла этот роман без знания, что он твой первый, я бы не поверила.

— Спасибо, Сьюзен...

— У тебя пять минут, милый, — подмигивает она ему и исчезает, наверняка решив выискать в зале выигрышное местечко подле какого-нибудь важного редактора. 

Может, оно и к лучшему — Билл отходит к столу, где лежат его вещи, и берёт с него книгу. Самая первая из его самого первого тиража: уже не такая гладкая и безукоризненная, потому что прошла через руки всех его друзей, у неё чуть помяты уголки и пара страниц, потому что Билл сам безотрывно листал её несколько дней подряд. Он знает в ней каждую главу, каждую запятую, помнит, в каком именно месте прячется досадная, но, по сути, безобидная опечатка в глаголе. Книга согревает его ладони, несмотря на скрытый в ней ужас и мрак, окутывающий историю безымянного затерянного городка в штате Мэн, и Билла наконец-то перестаёт тошнить. Волнение постепенно спадает, вместо дрожи приходит уверенность и приятная расслабленность.

Он сможет, как ни крути. Он создал нечто настоящее, нечто, что объективно заслуживает хоть крупицу внимания со стороны современной читающей публики, и струсить в последний момент было бы вершиной глупости и очевидным признаком позорной незрелости. 

Возможно, это даже тема для разговора с психотерапевтом, мелькает вдруг острая мысль у Билла. Возможно, есть что-то неправильное в том, что страшно ему не расписывать леденящие душу кошмары на четыреста печатных страниц, после которых можно потерять сон, а выступать перед живыми незнакомыми людьми. Беззащитно сидеть перед ними, скрывать накатывающую панику и с трудом зачитывать строчки, больше всего на свете боясь...

_А разве заикался он хоть когда-нибудь?_

До Билла вдруг доносятся вежливые аплодисменты, и он вздрагивает. Книга чуть не выскальзывает из его пальцев, и он, едва успев её подхватить, почти выпрыгивает на открытую площадку, не дав себе времени на дальнейшие сомнения и мозгоправства.

Книжная лавка.

Тридцать заинтересованных слушателей.

Пересохшее горло.

— Добрый вечер вам всем, — откашливается неловко Билл, и Сьюзен, гордо сидящая на первом ряду, одобрительно показывает ему большие пальцы. — Меня зовут Билл Денбро, большое спасибо, что пришли на презентацию моего дебютного романа «Осколок стекла». 

***  
— Умничка, Билл! — Сьюзен крепко обнимает его, проскочив следом за спасительный стеллаж, когда чтения закончились, и наступил перерыв перед автограф-сессией. — Я же говорила, что всё получится. Правда, ты немного спешил в начале, но это ничего. Слышал бы ты, как Пол тараторил, пока в ораторский вкус не вошёл…

Билл едва её слушает, жадными глотками опустошая поллитровую бутылку воды. Он вообще мало что слышал с того момента, как случайно заметил в зале незнакомого кудрявого парня, смотревшего на него так, словно… Словно он переживал и одновременно поддерживал, причём чуть ли не сильнее, чем все друзья Билла на передних рядах. Увидев его, Билл на секунду забылся, засмотрелся сам, сделал паузу, которой не требовалось, а потом речь вдруг полилась из него гораздо ровнее, чем он ожидал. Возникло даже сильное ощущение, что остальные слушатели пропали, растворились незаметно в дымке, и остались только они вдвоём: Билл на высоком стуле без спинки и незнакомый кудрявый парень, ни на миг не отрывающий от него внимательного, тёмного взгляда.

— Билл?

— А? — моргает Билл. — Прости, я задумался. Перенервничал.

— Знаешь, в следующий раз попробуй сосредоточиться на мне и представить, что читаешь только для меня. Как будто других людей в зале не существует, и тогда точно будет полегче.

— Ага, обязательно. Чёрт, я не потренировался расписываться… 

— Господи ты боже мой, — Сьюзен закатывает глаза. — Да хоть зайца из «Плейбоя» нарисуй вместо своих каракулей, и этого будет достаточно! В конце концов, ты ещё молод, и через сорок лет, когда книги из этого тиража будут продаваться коллекционерам, ты уже точно набьёшь руку и только посмеёшься над собой.

Зайцев из «Плейбоя» Билл, конечно, рисовать не решается. В первой своей подписанной книге он чуть не прорывает тонкий лист, чересчур сильно нажав на него ручкой, и потом рассыпается в извинениях перед миловидной женщиной, явно зашедшей на чтения ради простого любопытства. К восьмому экземпляру он расписывается уже гораздо лучше — спасибо друзьям и зевакам, — а девятнадцатый (да-да, Билл ведёт мысленный счёт) ему протягивает тот самый кудрявый парень.

Красивый вблизи, примерно его же возраста. С очерченными скулами и длинной шеей, в аккуратном вязаном свитере цвета сливы поверх рубашки в тон. Будь он персонажем, Билл бы точно сделал его одним из своих главных героев, да ещё и добавил бы романтичную любовную линию.

— Здравствуйте, — говорит ему с улыбкой Билл, выкинув из головы последнюю идею. Парень далеко не коротышка, и голову приходится поднимать чуть выше. — Спасибо, что послушали меня и приобрели роман, надеюсь, он вам понравится… Как вас зовут?

— Я Стэн, — отвечает парень негромким низким голосом, и по затылку Билла вдруг пробегают мурашки. — И мне правда очень понравилась завязка с колодцем — она весьма оригинальная, если вспомнить его архетип и значение его, например, у того же Мураками. У вас богатая фантазия, мистер Денбро. Жду не дождусь, когда доберусь до концовки и узнаю, что же стало с теми ребятами.

— Ничего себе, — Билл не сдерживает удивления. — Если честно, не ожидал здесь встретить человека, который разбирается в литературе и особенно в архетипах. И да, честно говоря, образ колодца — один из моих любимых… 

— Я просто много читаю, — Стэн пожимает плечами. — Пожалуй, даже слишком много, но книги всегда скрашивают мои вечера. Надеюсь, сегодня меня так же порадует ваша.

— Я… Эм… Тоже надеюсь на это, спасибо ещё раз, — Билл склоняется над форзацем, не понимая, отчего щекам стало так горячо, а пульс участился. Имя Стэна под своим авторским он выводит на одном выдохе, и на бумаге оно почему-то кажется смутно знакомым, как будто он однажды уже писал его, и тоже на книге. Странно, но Билл, привыкнув избегать лишних вопросов, принимает всё за дежавю, за простой — и очередной — выверт его действительно богатого воображения.

Воображения, что периодически подбрасывает ему размытые и тревожные сны о лете, что заставляет по неведомым причинам избегать пустошей за городом и обходить водостоки по широкой дуге.

— Надеюсь, это не последняя ваша работа, — отвлекает его от тревожности Стэн и улыбается. Билл кивает и протягивает ему книгу. На долю секунды их руки соприкасаются почти вплотную. — Желаю вам вдохновения, Билл. Обязательно пишите ещё, у вас… отлично получается.

Он смотрит прямо ему в глаза, и что-то щекочет Билла изнутри. Что-то нежное, ласковое. Знакомое.

— Да, я точно буду, — обещает он тихо и, только когда за Стэном прощально звякает колокольчик у двери, позволяет себе взглянуть на собственную ладонь.

Прикосновение Стэна всё ещё ощущается на ней жаром.

**1997**

Спустя четыре года Билл уже далеко не в простой книжной лавке. Он — в Нью-Йоркской публичной библиотеке, куда приглашают только добившихся признания авторов. Подающих надежды талантов. Знаменитостей. Конечно, может, Билл немного сам себе льстит, но факт остаётся фактом: «Осколки стекла» дали ему входной билет в мир современной литературы, а его новый роман, «Приоткрой дверь», пропустил прямиком в вип-ложи.

Спасибо, Сьюзен.

Среди слушателей, которых Билл осматривает во время вступительной речи его бессменной агентши, важных шишек прибавилось тоже. Тут и серьёзные журналисты из «Нью-Йорк Таймс», и смазливая ведущая колонки искусства в «Уикли Ньюс», и известный критик Стив Бакли, недавно как следует прополоскавший в своём обзоре новеллу приятеля Билла. Тот заслуживал, надо сказать — слишком обширную тему схватил и не смог удержать, что-то там про расизм и браконьерство, — однако Билл остался под большим впечатлением. «Мало кто удостаивается чести получить такой кропотливый разбор содержания и стилистики, — сказал он тогда приятелю, — так что перестань наматывать сопли на кулак и начни работу над ошибками. Чёрт, надеюсь, что меня он тоже когда-нибудь заметит».

Что ж, он и заметил. Во всяком случае, сидит сейчас посреди толпы с заинтересованным видом, блестит идеальной лысиной и держит в руках буклет с большой цветной фотографией Билла на обороте. Дурацкой такой, сказать честно: Билл там на пикнике с друзьями, сидит по-турецки напротив солнца, приставив ладонь ко лбу и всё равно щурясь.

А ведь Билл был так против печати этого буклета, так...

Стэн открыто улыбается, поймав его случайный взгляд, и Билл забывает о Стиве Бакли вообще.

Нет, он втайне надеялся, что Стэн придёт. Более того, осознаёт вдруг Билл, действительно ждал, хоть и непонятно, зачем, ведь помимо имени Билл не знает о нём ничего. Ни возраста, ни характера, ни привычек. И теперь Стэн сидит от него в паре метров, смотрит в глаза, совсем как тогда. Он стал выглядеть ещё лучше, ещё совершенней, упругие кудри, едва касающиеся его лица, так и хотелось разгладить, накрутить на пальцы или уткнуться в них носом.

У Билла нехорошо тянет низ живота. Крайне, крайне не вовремя, а ещё запредельно странно.

Стэн поднимает руки и показывает ему свой тот самый экземпляр «Осколка». Слегка потрёпанный, явно не раз прочитанный. Где-то ближе к середине торчит синяя закладка.

— Не буду больше вас утомлять, леди и джентльмены, — Билл с трудом возвращается в реальность, когда Сьюзен радостно указывает на него широким жестом. — Прошу любить и чествовать, Билл Денбро!

***  
Это ненормально.

Билл уже несколько минут стоит в уборной, упёршись руками в раковину, холодная вода стекает по его щекам, но всё бесполезно. Весь час с лишним, пока он читал и отвечал на каверзные вопросы из зала, Стэн не сводил с него глаз, и Биллу постепенно становилось всё хуже и хуже. От накатывающего изнутри жара было невозможно сидеть, он изнывающе ёрзал до последнего, улыбаясь в никуда, пока попросту не сбежал. Последний раз настолько бесконтрольное, дикое возбуждение находило на Билла ещё в колледже, на первом курсе, когда от красивых девушек вокруг пахло соблазнительно сладкими духами, а его джинсы были слишком тесными, но сейчас оно не поддавалось никакой логике.

Боже, неужели ему всё-таки придётся подрочить в таком серьёзном месте, как публичная библиотека?

Да и кроме того — подрочить на какого-то там парня? Серьёзно? Билл мотает головой и умывается ещё раз, стараясь дышать глубоко и спокойно.

Он себя сдержит. Он поступит правильно, как все хорошие совершеннолетние мальчики, и вернётся раздавать автографы, как профессиональный, не поддающийся эмоциям романист.

Слышно, как позади с характерным скрипом открывается и закрывается дверь.

— Ты в порядке? — раздается почти сразу тихий взволнованный голос, и у Билла по загривку бегут мурашки. Вода попадает за ворот рубашки, прокатывается по груди к животу.

— Знаешь, не особо. А ты? — он срывает бумажное полотенце из держателя на стене и промакивает им лицо, после чего оборачивается. Стэн стоит от него в двух шагах, сунув большие пальцы в петли джинсов. — Я, наверное, перенервничал... И да, привет.

— Привет, — Стэн сам выглядит как-то странно. Задумчиво, точно хочет что-то сказать, неловко. Он провожает взглядом брошенное Биллом в урну мятое полотенце, снова смотрит на его лицо. — Я тоже как-то не особо. Не мог никак усидеть на месте из-за... духоты, хотя ты так здорово читал. Идея с мирами, куда ведут двери, очень...

— Очевидная?

— Нет, удобная, — чересчур обаятельно улыбается Стэн, делая к нему шаг, и Билл отрезвляюще прикусывает щеку изнутри. Воздух вокруг густеет, посторонние звуки вроде капающих капель приглушаются. Всё застывает в неком напряжении. — Правда. Я бы тоже хотел открыть такую дверь и попасть в другую вселенную. Без монстров и пропастей, конечно, мне ещё хочется пожить.

— И куда бы ты хотел отправиться? — Билл прислоняется бёдрами к мокрой раковине, пока Стэн шагает ещё ближе. — Сразу говорю, что на планету Криптон она бы тебя не отправила.

— Почему именно на Криптон?

— Ты же Стэн-Супермен, и я подумал, что... — Билл осекается, когда Стэн останавливается прямо перед ним. На расстоянии всего в несколько сантиметров. Высокий. Притягательный. — Не знаю, почему я так подумал.

— Знаешь, меня когда-то в детстве называли Стэном-Суперменом. Не помню, кто именно, может, одноклассники... Это здорово, что у тебя тоже возникла такая ассоциация, — шёпотом говорит Стэн. Он близко-близко, на правом виске видно родинку. Пахнет мятой. — Мне нравится.

— Мне тоже, — в горле пересыхает. — Стэн, слушай, я...

Билл не успевает закончить, потому что Стэн вдруг обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует в губы. Билл от неожиданности охает, но не отстраняется, только льнёт ещё ближе, схватившись за мягкий-премягкий свитер Стэна, в этот раз нежно-травяного цвета. Стэн целуется жадно, влажно и глубоко, обняв его за талию; у Билла дрожат ноги, когда Стэн ненавязчиво оказывается между ними и проходится своим пахом о его.

— Ещё, — выдыхает Билл, отстранившись только ради этой просьбы, на которую никогда бы не решился, и Стэн послушно повторяет, выдыхает жарко в его ухо. Ещё раз, тесно-тесно. — Господи...

Стэн снова увлекает его в тягучий поцелуй, несчастная раковина под ними, кажется, вот-вот затрещит и отвалится. Билл цепляется за широкие плечи Стэна, сжимает их и вдруг слышит за дверью мужские голоса. Человек трое, не меньше, и он испуганно отстраняется.

— Сюда идут, — хрипло шепчет он, а потом невольно переводит взгляд на пустую кабинку.

Стэн, слава богу, понимает его без лишних слов и тянет за собой.

Шпингалет щёлкает как раз вовремя: Билл оказывается прижат к стенке именно в секунду, когда несколько его поклонников с чтений вваливаются в уборную с вежливым разговором про других писателей в жанре ужасов. В другое время Билл охотно бы их послушал — и даже присоединился бы, — однако сейчас он едва сдерживается, прикусив губу, пока Стэн вылизывает его шею, а пальцами пытается расстегнуть молнию его ширинки.

Чёрт, чёрт, чёрт.

Ширинку на джинсах Стэна Билл расстёгивает сам, и хорошо, что Стэн успевает крепко зажать его рот ладонью — Билл приглушённо стонет в голос, стоит его члену оказаться в чужом кулаке. Таком горячем, сильном, узком.

Он и забыл, что из-за дедлайнов по роману довольно давно ни с кем не спал.

С парнями так вообще никогда.

— Тише, Билл, — одними губами произносит Стэн и ощутимо вздрагивает, когда Билл накрывает его член — достаточно длинный, идеальный, — своей рукой. — Не двигайся, прошу...

Билл застывает, не удержавшись и всё-таки лизнув его ладонь изнутри, и Стэн медленно толкается в его пальцы, при этом двигая в такт своим кулаком. У Билла темнеет перед глазами от возбуждения. От вида капелек пота, выступивших на лбу Стэна, от его ритмично покачивающихся каштановых кудрей и тихих выдохов, которые слышит только он. Поклонники снаружи так ничего и не замечают, и когда они, наконец, уходят, Билл отводит ладонь Стэна и голодно впивается в его губы сам. Он закидывает руки на его шею, притягивает к себе ближе и затем стонет прямо в ухо, отчего Стэн кончает всего через несколько секунд.

Билл кончает следом за ним. В миг, когда Стэн кусает его в местечко возле ключицы, рванув ворот рубашки вниз, и Билл обмякает в его объятиях. Они стоят, прижавшись друг к другу, тяжело дыша, и мысли никак не могут выстроиться во что-то логичное. Во всяком случае, у Билла — он только перебирает пальцами кудри Стэна, чуть повлажневшие, пушистые, именно так, как хотелось с самой первой встречи, пока сам Стэн лениво скользит губами по его шее.

Уже не сексуально. Просто... заботливо. И очень ласково.

— Надеюсь, что у тебя нет девушки, — говорит тихо Стэн, поцеловав укус у ключицы Билла. — Иначе тебя ждут долгие объяснения со швырянием тарелок.

— Думаю, что моя пишущая машинка меня простит, — усмехается Билл, и Стэн со смешком отстраняется. Осматривается в кабинке и срывает из держателя несколько квадратиков туалетной бумаги, протягивает парочку Биллу. — Вау... Если честно, у меня никогда такого опыта не было.

— У меня был, но не такой внезапный и пылкий, — Стэн тщательно приводит себя в порядок, застёгивает ширинку. Билл нечаянно замечает полоску белой кожи между свитером и кромкой белья, и лёгкое возбуждение шевелится в нём снова. — Чёрт, сейчас я думаю, что это выглядело как насилие. Ты не хочешь подать на меня в суд?

— Не-а. Мог бы за кражу моей нетрадиционной девственности, но не стану, — Билл выбрасывает туалетную бумагу в мусорку, одёргивает рубашку и выходит из кабинки за Стэном. — Мне было слишком охеренно.

— И мне.

Они умываются, встав каждый над своей раковиной. Биллу кажется, что с тех пор, как Стэн шагнул к нему, прошло не всего-то пятнадцать минут, а как минимум час. Он косится на Стэна через зеркало, пока проводит по взъерошенным волосам растопыренными пальцами, стараясь хоть как-то вернуть им приличный вид. Стэн открыто косится в ответ, закатав рукава свитера до локтя, и улыбается уголками губ.

Билла затапливает невесть откуда накатившей нежностью.

— Слушай... — закрывает он кран с водой. — Знаю, что все нормальные люди предпочитают сперва разговаривать, а уже потом заниматься сексом в туалетной кабинке, но всё-таки не хочешь куда-нибудь сходить после моей презентации?

***  
В укромном ресторанчике с огромными аквариумами, куда его пригласил Стэн, всё выглядит дорого и вместе с тем действительно вкусно. Проголодавшись, Билл какое-то время просто наворачивает пасту с морепродуктами, пока Стэн неторопливо выбирает десерт, а потом сыто откидывается на спинку диванчика и выдыхает. Народу вокруг не так много, на фоне играет ненавязчивая инструментальная музыка. На стенах — постеры со знаменитостями и их автографы.

— Боже, я жив.

— О, я вижу. У меня вообще сложилось впечатление, что ты не ел с самого утра, поэтому именно сюда и позвал, — усмехнувшись, Стэн отдаёт официантке меню, заказав два куска лаймового пирога и чай с таёжными травами. — Переживал?

— Всё-то ты знаешь, — ворчит беззлобно Билл и кивает. — Я всегда нервничаю перед такими мероприятиями. Знаешь, отчасти я стал писателем потому, что так якобы не надо общаться с людьми, но пока что всё ровно наоборот. В смысле я только и делаю, что общаюсь с людьми, даже когда пишу. Редакторы, иллюстраторы, переводчики, журналисты... Всем что-то нужно, а тут ещё эти чтения. Никогда не знаешь, что спросят, кто придёт. Отвратительно.

— Это правда выматывает, — соглашается Стэн. — Я сейчас прохожу стажировку в одной крупной корпорации, и там столько народу, столько бюрократии, ты не представляешь. Невозможно подписать одну бумагу без пяти человек и двух отделов. То есть я люблю порядок, конечно, но не до такой степени.

— А кем ты работаешь?

— Бухгалтером, — Стэн покручивает широкий ремешок серебряных часов на запястье. Звенья крупные, свет мелькает на них белыми искрами. — Отец заставил пойти на это направление, а я был слишком юным, чтобы настоять на своём. Классический случай.

— Сочувствую.

— Да ладно. Мне нравятся цифры и точность, поэтому я особо не в обиде. Кроме того, — и он улыбается, — мне весьма нравится моя зарплата.

— Мне моя тоже нравится, — смеётся Билл. Люди вокруг поглядывают на их столик с интересом, что Билл в силу опыта с папарацци не может не замечать, но сейчас ему всё равно. — А кем бы ты стал, если бы не отец?

— Ммм... — Стэн барабанит по столу пальцами. Они у него длинные, красивые. Билл без зазрения совести пялится на них и невольно сравнивает со своими, короткими и несимпатичными. — Я бы стал орнитологом. Всегда любил птиц, в детстве вечно торчал с биноклем в парках. Даже фотографии есть.

— Наверняка ещё и с толстенным атласом везде таскался?

— Ага, был у меня такой, — Стэн тепло улыбается, а Билла вдруг прошивает ощущением, что он уже знает всё это. И про его любовь к птицам, и про атлас с карандашными пометками на полях, и даже про бинокль на веревочке, с которым маленький Стэн не расставался никогда.

Ощущение настолько сильное, забивающее дыхание, что Билл залпом допивает остатки холодной воды из стакана.

— Эй, ты в порядке?

— Да, просто... — Билл сглатывает. — У меня возникло чувство, что мы с тобой давно знакомы. Даже не дежавю, а вот... Импульс... Осознание… У тебя нет такого?

Стэн молча разливает принесённый официанткой чай по белым чашкам, осторожно подвигает к Биллу тарелку с кусочком пирога, на котором в качестве украшения лежит листик мяты. Действия до такой степени простые и заботливые, что Билла переполняет нежностью.

— Есть такое, — тем временем признаётся Стэн, обхватив чашку руками. — Ещё с первой встречи в той лавке я подумал, что откуда-то тебя помню. Знаю. Именно поэтому у меня не было сомнений в том, чтобы подойти и завести разговор про колодцы, не боясь показаться занудой или фанатиком. Я был уверен, что ты меня не пошлёшь. И что мы разговоримся хотя бы немного. 

— Может, мы были знакомы в детстве? Жили по соседству или что-то вроде? — Билл неуклюже отламывает вилкой кусочек пирога и отправляет в рот. — Господи, какой он вкусный!

— А я говорил, что тут лучший лаймовый пирог в городе, — довольный Стэн отламывает кусочек тоже. — И да, я бы запомнил тебя. Хотя... Вру, вообще-то не факт. У меня проблема с воспоминаниями о детстве, если честно. Всё размытое, как будто память тех лет просто взяли и вырезали. Например, пытаюсь вспомнить хоть что-нибудь, хоть какую-то деталь вроде школы, и ничего. Белое пятно.

— О, у меня тоже есть такая проблема, — Билл моргает. — У меня ещё всегда начинает болеть голова, если я стараюсь вспомнить годы, когда мне было лет двенадцать. И проходит, только когда перевожу мысли на что-то другое. 

— Хм... У меня тоже бывает что-то подобное, — Стэн задумчиво и методично разминает кусок вилкой, делая его плоским. Ни одна крошка при этом не падает на стол. — Где ты жил в то время?

— Довольно далеко, но название города не помню, а родители... — Билл мнётся и отпивает чаю. — Я с ними не общаюсь, так что даже спросить не могу.

— Правда? Почему?

— Толком и не знаю. Мы просто перестали разговаривать со временем. Максимум созваниваемся, когда у кого-то из нас день рождения или происходит что-то серьёзное, а в другое время мы друг для друга не существуем. Я их самое большое разочарование.

— Но ты ведь стал известным писателем!

— Как раз поэтому я и разочарование, — Билл вздыхает, вспомнив, какое у его отца было лицо, когда он услышал о выборе факультета. — Думаю, они всегда хотели видеть меня кем-то другим. Пожарником там или полицейским, в общем, тем, кто приносит обществу пользу, а не пишет романы ужасов для взрослых.

— Ох... Очень сочувствую, — Стэн протягивает руку и похлопывает Билла по руке. Прикосновение уже не обжигает, но по-прежнему согревает. — Мне кажется, это несправедливо. Талант ведь у всех разный, и никто не виноват, что твой — в писательстве. Причём отличном. 

— Я давно привык жить самостоятельно, так что ничего страшного, — Билл жмёт плечами, улыбнувшись. — И да, я только что вспомнил, как назывался штат, где я жил. Мэн.

— Мэн? — между бровей Стэна прорезается глубокая морщинка, и он убирает руку. — Ты уверен?

— Да, а что?

Стэн наливает чай в чашку, делает несколько больших глотков.

— Я тоже оттуда, — говорит он тихо после паузы. — Штат Мэн, маленький городок.... Похоже, мы с тобой и правда могли быть знакомы, Билл. И мне от этого…

— Немного не по себе, да?

Стэн кивает. По коже Билла проходит холодок.

Они молчат какое-то время, невольно слушая, как за соседним столиком две девушки взахлёб делятся впечатлениями о новом романе Пола Шелдона.

— Как же получилось, что мы оба ничего не помним? — Билл поднимает на Стэна взгляд. — Ни города, ни друг друга? 

— Может, мы учились в разных классах, — Стэн потирает подбородок. — Или вообще в разных школах и городах, Мэн ведь достаточно большой. Мне кажется, это единственное разумное объяснение, ну а то, что мы оба ничего не помним… Много кто не помнит своё детство. Особенно если в нём были переезды и куча разных событий. Детская память, знаешь, довольно избирательная штука. Она отбрасывает ненужное слишком безжалостно, но в этом же её огромный плюс. 

— Да, пожалуй, — на душе Билла становится гораздо спокойнее. «Что и ожидалось от нашего Стэна-Супермена», — мелькает у него в голове. — Я уж было подумал, что с нами в детстве что-то случилось, и у нас сработало что-то вроде защитного рефлекса.

— Ты Скотта Хейма начитался, что ли? — фыркает Стэн, и они оба расслабленно смеются. — И если на то пошло, то мне больше хочется узнать, почему ты мне так…

— Так что?

— Интересен, если говорить приличными словами, — и Билл ощущает, как его правой ноги под столиком касается нога Стэна, пока он сам смотрит ему в глаза. — Я никогда не испытывал такого влечения к другому человеку, но ты… Что в тебе такого, Билл Денбро, раз ты настолько сводишь меня с ума? Заставляешь нарушать одно правило за другим и беспрестанно тебя хотеть?

Биллу становится жарко. Низ живота тяжелеет, пульс учащается, но Билл не опускает взгляд и в отместку медленно ведёт по ноге Стэна в ответ. Смерть как хочется посмотреть, в каких он туфлях — кожаных? замшевых? шнурованных? — а потом стащить их с него, пройтись ладонью выше, к щиколоткам, икрам, коленям… 

— У меня те же вопросы к тебе, Стэнли Урис, — только шёпотом говорит Билл, и вопрос, откуда он успел узнать его фамилию, остаётся висеть между ними невысказанной тревогой.

***  
В квартире Стэна они первым делом едва не наступают на его кота. Тот шипит, юркает куда-то в комнату, и Стэн бормочет, что им ещё повезло. Мол, он мог наброситься на них, исцарапать, укусить, но Билл не слушает. Он прижимает Стэна к шкафу-купе, запуская ладони под его свитер, и целует до нехватки дыхания. В темноте почти ничего не видно, однако Билл готов поспорить, что у Стэна краснеют щёки. 

Что Стэн сейчас — сплошной беспорядок, с его-то растрепанными волосами, покрасневшими губами и заметным стояком в джинсах. 

— Если не покажешь, где спальня, завалю тебя прямо здесь, — выдыхает Билл ему в ухо, и Стэн ведёт его за собой, держа за руку. Хватка крепкая, надёжная; Билл не расцепляет пальцы даже тогда, когда они сходу валятся на постель.

Небольшую, застеленную светлым махровым покрывалом — на ней так мало места, что можно упасть.

— Не знал, что ты позволишь нам лечь на кровать прямо в ботинках…

— У меня нет ОКР, — Стэн жарко целует Билла в местечко под подбородком, ровно над адамовым яблоком, и Билл вздрагивает от прошившего его возбуждения. — Тем более рано или поздно мы всё равно сбросим всю одежду на пол.

Он, конечно, оказывается прав. Билл не замечает, как между поцелуями и прикосновениями остаётся в одном белье, как обнажённый Стэн тянет его на себя и неспешно ласкает коленом между ног, как широко водит ладонями по бокам и груди, большими пальцами невзначай касаясь сосков.

Билл и не подозревал, какое острое удовольствие от этого можно получать.

Как вообще секс может быть… _таким_.

Стэн без прелюдий сажает его на себя, наконец, сняв с них обоих белье, и Билл открыто стонет от соприкосновения своего члена с его. Воздуха в спальне начинает не хватать, он густой и терпкий, с запахом пота и кондиционера для белья.

— Стэн… — Билл охает, когда Стэн обхватывает их члены ладонью, и жмурится, пережидая прилив жара. — Я не выдержу долго...

— И не нужно, — Стэн сам мелко дрожит; его дрожь передаётся Биллу, пока тот ёрзает на нём и толкается в горячие скользкие пальцы. Ещё, быстрее… Билл запрокидывает голову и гладит сам себя, шумно дыша. Кажется, он весь — одна натянутая струна, только тронь — и порвётся.

— Блядь… я… я….

— Кончай… Кончай для меня, Большой Билл, — Стэн вдруг тесно сжимает головку, и Билл со стоном дёргаётся на нём, прогнувшись назад и опершись на колени Стэна. — Господи… Господи, ты такой…

Он не договаривает, облизнувшись. Он ускоренно дрочит себе, пока Билл тяжело дышит, лениво размазывает на животе собственную сперму и с трудом держится, чтобы не повалиться обессиленно сверху. В голове совершенно пусто, в ушах всё ещё немного шумит. Билл чувствует на себе голодный взгляд Стэна, его стиснутые пальцы на внутренней стороне бёдер, и возбуждение ласково окатывает его снова.

Билл склоняется над Стэном, глубоко целует, накрывает его руку своей и дрочит тоже, пока Стэн не кончает — с шумным выдохом, сдвинув смешно брови и вскинув бёдра. Билл улыбается ему и целует вновь, укладывается рядом и сплетается с ним всем телом. Без страсти уже, но с приятной усталостью.

— Круто было, — подавив зевок, шепчет Билл. Стэн гладит его плечо.

— Ага, мне тоже понравилось.

— Слушай, а почему ты… Впрочем, ладно, это не так важно.

— Что? — Стэн касается губами лба Билла. — Ты можешь спросить меня о чём угодно. Правда.

— Просто когда я… кхм, ты назвал меня Большим Биллом. Почему?

— Не знаю, как-то само собой вышло. Неловко получилось, наверное… 

— Не совсем неловко, — Билл жмётся к Стэну ближе, и от его тепла и объятий начинает клонить в сон. — Я наоборот, не удивился, это звучало так естественно… Как будто меня и правда так многие называют.

— Правда?

— Ага. Похоже, ты тоже угадал какую-то мою старую кличку, о которой я забыл. В смысле как я угадал Стэна-Супермена.

— Возможно, — Стэн дарит ему очередной поцелуй, а потом приподнимается, тянет из подножья кровати одеяло и накрывает их обоих. — Давай-ка спать, Большой Билл. Поговорим обо всём завтра.

***  
Поговорить обо всём завтра не получается.

Билла поднимает с постели звонок Сьюзен — она громко кричит в трубку, что через час его ждут в издательстве «Харпер Коллинс» и что если он туда срочно не явится, то запросто может прямо сейчас посылать всю свою писательскую карьеру псу под хвост. Билл молча отключается, собирается буквально за пять минут, целует сонного Стэна в щёку и обещает вернуться вечером.

Купить пиццу, текилу, штуки три лаймов. Может, завернуть за льдом и парой кассет с фильмами ужасов.

Вечером Билл его уже не помнит.

**2001**

— Слава богу, в этот раз действительно без всяких портретов, — Билл облегчённо рассматривает новенькую книгу, вытащив её из картонной коробки, только что доставленной курьером. На обложке в кромешной темноте парит минималистический красный шарик. — Отличная дизайнерская работа.

— А вот концовка определённо подкачала, — Одра опускает подбородок на его плечо, уютно обнимает сзади и сцепляет руки в замок поперёк его живота. — Зря ты всё-таки её не переписал. В смысле, ты и так последние четыре года просидел в хиатусе, а сейчас читающая публика стала… кхм, как бы помягче сказать, капризной. Смотри, как бы тебя не сожрали.

— Мне кажется, это был единственный верный вариант, так что отставь критику в сторону, на это есть специально обученные люди, — Билл усмехается, пролистывает книгу. Среди цветных вклеек-иллюстраций мелькает оборотень, руины здания, рваный клоунский костюм. — Ты точно готова к сегодняшнему вечеру?

— Сомневаюсь, что хоть одна девушка в мире может быть «точно готова» к встрече с родителями своего жениха, но да, ладно, я буду исключением, — Одра чмокает его в ухо и отходит. — Как думаешь, они оценят яблочный пирог, который я заказала в нашей любимой пекарне?

Билл неопределённо пожимает плечами, закрывает книгу и аккуратно упаковывает обратно в коробку. Ему немного смешно от того, что он спросил о готовности к вечеру Одру, тогда как сам… Билл загнул несколько пальцев, посчитав, сколько лет не виделся с родителями, и тяжело вздохнул.

Он никогда не размышлял о том, почему именно они перестали не только часто видеться, но и созваниваться. После переезда в Нью-Йорк из Портленда они почти сразу раскололись на две отдельные семьи, где одной не было совершенно никакого дела до второй, и произошло это буквально за считанные дни. Билл, конечно, был той самой второй, обделённой семьёй из единственного человека, потому что сам переживал изменения слишком болезненно и в первое время ещё как-то пытался налаживать контакт своими силами.

Например, приходил в гости по выходным. Звал на ланчи. Отправлял посылки со сладостями, едой, а позднее — и журналами со своими первыми публикациями на последних страничках.

Родители на его просьбы мира не отзывались. Всякий раз они молча ждали, когда он уйдёт из их дома; в кафе обедали быстро и разговаривали неохотно; оставляли его посылки без ответа и не присылали ничего сами.

Конечно, это разбивало Биллу сердце. Конечно, он не раз кричал, устраивал истерики и спрашивал, за что они так с ним поступают, но потом, не дожидаясь ответов, смирился и научился жить без них. Во многом так было проще. Спокойнее. И если бы не Одра, настолько сильно пожелавшая с ними познакомиться, Билл бы, наверное, так и не набрал никогда больше их номер.

***  
В доме семьи Денбро, как всегда, тихо. Билл не помнит, чтобы в нём громко разговаривали, был включён телевизор или радио, играла музыка. Последнее очень диссонирует с красивым, стоявшим в углу гостиной фортепиано, которое принадлежит матери Билла. Билл не уверен, играла ли она вообще на нём хоть когда-нибудь, и при всей своей фантазии не мог представить ни единой мелодии в её исполнении. 

Из столовой негромко доносятся голоса: Одра, похоже, настолько хорошо поладила с его родителями, что отсутствия Билла никто из них не заметил. Может, оно и к лучшему — при встрече Билл с самого начала ощущал только неловкость, скованность и постоянную настороженность, и лишь сейчас, оказавшись в одиночестве, он позволяет себе выдохнуть. Осмотреться, сходить в ванную и умыться. 

Подняться наверх, на второй этаж, где в дальнем конце коридора всё ещё есть его комната.

Билл не в курсе, почему родители всё ещё не превратили её в кладовку или очередную гардеробную — то ли настолько лень, то ли они притворяются, что этой комнаты, как и их сына, попросту не существует. В любом случае, Билл им слегка благодарен, когда бесшумно закрывает за собой дверь и прислоняется к ней спиной.

Он не был здесь с девятнадцати лет.

С той самой ночи, когда приехал с первым экземпляром своего первого романа и почти сразу уехал, не дождавшись и слова поддержки или поздравлений. В узких стеллажах по-прежнему стоят книги и фигурки монстров из лимитированной коллекции; на кровати выцветший плед с ветками сирени; шкаф забит старой одеждой; стол завален тетрадями, блокнотами и бумагами. Всё выглядит так, словно хозяин комнаты продолжает жить в ней, просто именно сейчас куда-то отлучился, и неважно, что отлучился он много лет назад.

Биллу немного горько. Впрочем, он подходит к первому стеллажу и внимательно всё осматривает на случай, если тут остался какой-нибудь выпуск редкого комикса или интересная новелла для Одры. Взгляд, однако, почти сразу цепляется за незнакомый светлый альбом в твёрдом переплёте, и Билл вытаскивает его с долей недоумения.

На обложке — высокое кирпичное здание на фоне зелени и неба, а посреди него золотистыми, ничуть не стёртыми от времени буквами аккуратно выведено:

_«Старшая школа Дерри, штат Мэн — выпуск 1992 года»._

У Билла резко темнеет перед глазами. Он вздрагивает, покачивается и оседает прямо на кровать, стиснув пальцы на картоне.

Дерри, Дерри, Дерри. Вот откуда они уехали, вот откуда сбежали. От воспоминаний, размытыми картинками всплывающих в голове, Билла начинает подташнивать, но он сглатывает, глубоко вздыхает и открывает альбом, хотя что-то внутри буквально взывает этого не делать.

Сначала все люди на фотографиях кажутся незнакомыми. Какие-то ребята с ни о чём не говорящими именами, блёклыми лицами, но на одной из страниц Билла прошивает острой иглой узнавания целых шесть раз подряд.

Беверли Марш. Эдвард Каспбрак. Ричард Тозиер. Бен Хэнском. Майк Хэнлон. 

Стэнли Урис.

Билл смотрит на чёрно-белый портрет кудрявого мальчишки с всё тем же внимательным взглядом, и к горлу подбивается комок. Как он мог его забыть? Как он мог забыть их всех вообще — ребят, с которыми его явно связывала не просто школа и дружба? И чёрт с ними — как он мог забыть об уже взрослом Стэне несколько лет назад? Как так получилось, что он вспоминает его при встрече, а потом начисто забывает?

Альбом подрагивает в его дрожащих руках, пока Билл отчаянно пытается вспомнить — всё на этот раз, ответ на каждый всплывающий вопрос, — но тут в дверь стучат, и он машинально прячет альбом под свитер.

Давним, отточенным невесть откуда движением.

— Да? — отвечает он, с трудом заткнув альбом за пояс джинсов. — Кто там?

— Я, — дверь открывается, и в комнату заглядывает Одра. Милая, чудесная, бесконечно любящая Одра, счастливое появление которой, кажется, спасло Билла от приступа истерики и сумасшествия. — Ты так надолго пропал, что я решила пойти тебя поискать… Твоя мама сказала, что ты можешь быть здесь.

— Да, она в кои-то веки оказалась права, — Билл встаёт с кровати, подходит и обнимает Одру, найдя в себе силы на улыбку. Альбом неприятно колет уголком в живот, но это последнее, на что Билл обращает внимание, уткнувшись во вкусно пахнущие шампунем волосы Одры. — Ты представить не можешь, как я рад, что ты меня тут нашла.

***  
Найти адрес Стэна оказывается не такой уж непосильной задачей, как думал Билл. В конце концов, справочная даёт ему только один адрес Стэнли Уриса, и уже у подъезда его дома Билл понимает, что не ошибся. Он правда был здесь, выбегал именно через эту парадную в то поспешное утро, так что, когда он звонит в домофон, у него пересыхает в горле.

— Да? — через несколько гудков раздаётся в трубке спокойный голос. — Кто там?

— Стэн? Это… Это Б-б-билл, — невесть отчего заикается Билл, и дверь со звоночком открывается. — Спасибо. Иду.

По лестнице он почти взбегает на четвёртый этаж, сумка больно бьётся о бедро на каждом пролёте. Стэн в клетчатых штанах и синей футболке уже стоит на площадке, вцепившись в перила руками, взлохмаченный и обеспокоенный, почти не изменившийся за пролетевшие годы, если не считать изящные очки на переносице.

— Билл? Боже, что ты тут…

— Я почти всё вспомнил, Стэн, почти… — Билл останавливается рядом, тяжело дыша. — Прости, прости, я знал, что обещал тем вечером вернуться, но это… Я не… 

— Я тоже забыл, так что... и не думай извиняться, — признаётся Стэн, глядя на него. — Похоже, мы помним друг друга, только когда видимся, или когда один видит другого на фотографии. Как я видел тебя на обложках. Странно, но… 

— Да, я тоже об этом думал, потому что… Стэн, я нашёл альбом.

— Альбом?

— Альбом. С выпуском из…

— Так, давай-ка зайдём внутрь, ладно? — Стэн прислушивается, а потом осматривается на лестничной площадке. — Тут слишком любят подглядывать в глазок, да и стоять на сквозняке как-то нехорошо для здоровья.

Билл нетерпеливо кивает, и Стэн ведёт его за собой. При свете дня квартира выглядит немного иначе, чем в темноте, и Билл невольно осматривается. Подмечает обои с птицами, корзинку с фруктами на обеденном столе, стопки книг на полу, кота-британца на подоконнике… Женские туфли в коробке и вечернее платье в чехле, что висит на стойке в гостиной.

— Ты… — тихо начинает Билл и делает паузу. — Тоже не один живёшь, да?

— Ага, — коротко отвечает Стэн и заводит его в свою комнату. Она изменилась — в ней уже нет маленькой кровати и тумбочки, о которую Билл тогда ударился лодыжкой. Теперь тут что-то вроде рабочего кабинета со шкафами, креслами, компьютерным столом и высокими растениями в больших горшках. — Мы с Патрицией уже два года живём вместе. И сегодня… Сегодня вечером я хочу сделать ей предложение.

— Вот как… Поздравляю, — искренне говорит Билл, хотя на душе у него начинают скрести кошки. Он присаживается на край кресла, на которое указывает Стэн. — У меня тоже есть невеста, и я... Я рад, что у тебя всё сложилось хорошо. Ты этого заслуживаешь.

— Я тоже рад, что у нас обоих всё хорошо, — Стэн опирается на край стола рядом с Биллом, складывает руки на груди. От него вновь пахнет чем-то мятным. — Ты говорил про какой-то альбом…

— Да, говорил, — Билл расстёгивает сумку и достаёт оттуда альбом, протягивает Стэну. На короткий миг их пальцы вновь соприкасаются, так же обжигающе, как в первый раз. Билл с трудом сохраняет невозмутимое лицо. — Мы всё-таки… Мы учились вместе. В одной школе, в одно время. И я… Мне кажется, у нас что-то случилось. Что-то страшное и непонятное, как раз то, что отнимает у нас память. В смысле не только у тебя и меня, но и…

— Я их помню, — тихо говорит Стэн, уставившись на страницу. Билл отлично знает, на какую именно, он сам запомнил на ней каждую деталь, каждую чёрточку каждого лица. — Мы звали Ричи Тозиера Балаболом. А Эдди всегда таскал с собой аптечку, потому что у него была невыносимая мать... У Беверли… Господи, какие у неё были красивые рыжие волосы. Прямо жаль, что фотография чёрно-белая.

— Ага. Мы всемером были… Как же… Клубом неудачников. Всегда вместе. Каждый день. Я целую неделю вспоминал, как мы жили, и знаешь, у нас было очень много всего. Игры, встречи, прогулки, походы в кино... У нас даже было что-то вроде штаба.

— В лесу, да? — Стэн переводит взгляд с альбома на него. — Штаб под землёй, который построил Бен. Там ещё первое время была прорва пауков.

— Да, и где мы… Мы с тобой… — Билл трёт горячую щеку ладонью. — Вот причина, почему нас всегда так тянуло друг к другу, Стэн. Мы были вместе тогда. Лет с пятнадцати. Может, с шестнадцати.

— Вместе… — Стэн откладывает альбом на стол и снова складывает руки на груди. — Да, я тогда позвал тебя туда и прямо сказал, что ты мне нравишься. А потом мы с тобой целовались. В гамаке, который притащил Майк.

— Ты, кстати, чертовски хорошо целовался для парня, который ни с кем не встречался. 

— О да, — Стэн улыбается. — Ты вообще-то тоже был не промах.

Они замолкают, и Билл готов поклясться, что Стэн вспоминает сейчас то же самое, что и он. Залитый летним солнцем штаб, приспущенные шорты и влажные ладони, мокрые волосы на лбу и горячее дыхание на коже вперемешку со стонами. Они тогда нечаянно порвали гамак, упав вместе с ним на землю, и потом долго смеялись, никак не выпуская друг друга из объятий.

Пожалуй, они уже тогда догадывались, что всё забудут. Потеряются, пойдут своими дорогами, и именно поэтому проводили вместе каждую свободную минуту. Каждую секунду до дня, когда Билл уехал поступать в Портленд, а Стэн — в Нью-Йорк.

— Я любил тебя, Стэн, — Билл поднимает голову. — Правда. Я и сейчас люблю, просто…

— Иначе. Я тоже люблю тебя иначе и сейчас это докажу, — Стэн решительно наклоняется к нему, касается ладонями щёк и целует в губы.

Как и прежде, Билл ждёт внезапного прилива возбуждения, желания, страсти, но вместо этого чувствует только тепло. Нежное, ласковое, придающее силы и вдохновение, такое правильное и естественное. Успокаивающее. Стэн отстраняется спустя долгий миг и смотрит ему в глаза, не опуская ладоней.

— Ты всегда будешь моей первой и настоящей любовью, Билл. Я люблю тебя не так, как Патрицию, в смысле тебя я люблю больше, и гораздо сильнее, но… Я не вижу нас с тобой в именно таком будущем. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Не в этот год. Наверное, и не в следующий тоже... Ты понимаешь, о чём я?

— Да, понимаю. Забавно, что мы столько лет не могли выяснить, что между нами происходит, а ответ всегда лежал в доме моих родителей. В нас самих, в закупоренной памяти, которую сейчас уже ничем не нужно будить и дополнять, — Билл вздыхает. — Как думаешь, что же всё-таки ещё нас связывает? Весь клуб неудачников?

— Не знаю… И не хочу знать, если честно.

— Боишься?

— Да.

— Я тоже.

Стэн отпускает его и выпрямляется, смотрит на альбом, лежащий между ними незримой пропастью. 

— Интересно, почему у меня такого нет.

— Может, потерялся при переездах… А может, Стэн из прошлого был гораздо умнее и сжёг его, чтобы не задаваться потом лишними вопросами, — Билл пожимает плечами. — Нам уже не узнать. В любом случае… Я рад, что мы всё прояснили.

— Я тоже. Билл?

— Да?

Стэн смотрит на него так, словно хочет запомнить, отпечатать на изнанке век. Билл знает, он уже видел его подобный взгляд на вокзале, когда они прощались у поезда, и ему это — как и тогда — сильно не нравится. Это будит в нём тревогу и панику. Некий страх.

— Стэн? — зовёт он тихо.

— Я почему-то уверен, что мы с тобой ещё будем вместе. Да, не сейчас, но… У меня ощущение, что нам нужно ещё что-то закрыть, и тогда всё будет как нужно. Никто уже не будет нам мешать, и забывать мы тоже ничего не будем. В противном случае мы...

— Нарушим какой-то пространственно-временной континуум? Какое-то условие вселенной? — Билл пытается подобрать слова, чтобы описать ударившее его вдруг озарение, видимо, точно такое же, как у Стэна. — Что-то плохое случится, если мы останемся вместе, да?

— Что-то вроде, — Стэн серьёзно кивает. — Давай дождёмся этого момента, ладно? Я правда думаю, что так нужно.

— Договорились, Стэн-Супермен. И попробуй только не явиться, когда этот момент настанет. Иначе я… Я очень расстроюсь.

— И не подумаю, Большой Билл, — Стэн сжимает его руку. — Ты — последний человек, которого я хотел бы расстроить.

Они обмениваются тёплыми улыбками, а потом встают и обнимаются. Предчувствие, что это их последнее объятие, противно щекочет Билла изнутри, холодит затылок, но он загоняет его прочь. Он хлопает Стэна по спине, вдыхает парфюм с ноткой мяты, касается напоследок мягких кудрей, отказывается от кофе и говорит, что ему пора бежать.

Вот и всё, кажется Биллу.

Вот и всё — и он уходит от Стэна, оставив у него свой альбом, зная, как он с ним поступит, надеясь, что он сдержит своё слово.

Память о Стэне привычно тает, стоит ему завернуть за угол.


End file.
